


Transformation

by Xarlux



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mama Stilinski Family side, Tamaranean Stiles, Teen Titans Cross over, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarlux/pseuds/Xarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski never told stiles about who his mother really was.  He never though he would, specially since the Tamaranean princess run-away had told John that their son had been born fully human. Then again how could she have known her son was a rare chrysalis. </p>
<p>Stiles doesn’t know whats wrong with him. His body is changing, he thinks he is turning into a monster. He starts to distance himself from the pack due to the physical changes he is going through, which arent helping his self esteem in the least bit. Derek notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horn

Stiles found himself standing in front of the mirror a little longer than usual on this particular morning. A few days ago he had started breaking out. It wasn’t a big deal, he was used to the outbreaks once in a blue moon, but his face looked like it wasn’t getting any better. 

If anything, it was getting worse. He ran a wet hand though his now semi long hair and with a sigh he was on his way out of the house.  
He opened the passenger door and took a seat in Scotts car, oh how times had changed.   
“hey buddy” Scott greeted with a smile. Stiles gave him an nod and shut the door behind him. “so you ready for today?” Scott added lingering in unsureness. “more than you, thats for sure” Stiles replied playfully. Then they drove off to the last day of school.

-

“Scott! Stiles! Over here!” Allison yelled from across the parking lot waving a hand.   
Beside her where Isaac, Lydia and Jackson waiting for them to catch up. “hey boys.” Lydia says once they are at close range. 

“Everyone ready?” she adds and looks up and stairs at the door of the school. Everyone nods simultaneously and heads up the steps to the last day of hell.

-

The day went as expected, sining year books, giving hugs to everyone, watching girls cry and watching couples either making out or breaking up. Stiles didn’t have to worry about that, surprisingly today he was happy to be single, even though most days he was thinking that he was gonna die a virgin.

Lunch came around and the group joined up again, this time danny included.  
“Your turn” Danny said passing his yearbook to stiles and taking his form his hands. “ Since its the last day and all, I have to ask.” stiles said smirking. “you never did tell me, am” “yes you are attractive to gay guys” danny cut him off and shook his head smiling. 

“not with that zit face you arent” jackson said teasing. 

“thank you jackson for your kind words” Stiles felt a little smaller in his seat. “You just have to watch what you eat” Isaac said piking up a handful of fries and shoving them in his mouth. “look who is talking” stiles said as he picked at his salad, its not like the though hadn’t gone through his head. 

-

The last two hours went by really slow for stiles, he felt uneasy and restless. Yes, he had ADD, but he had learned to handle it to the point that he had cut down to less than half of his medication dose. 

This, this was something else.

An uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and pain in his forehead like something was ripping through his cranium. Nothing that a tylenol can’t fix, or so he thought. 

-  
Finally the awaited hour came around and everyone lingered for an extra 30 minutes after the bell to leave had rung. A few more goodbyes where said and that was that. They were all officially high school graduates.

“what do we do now?”Scott said a little bored and looking as unmotivated as he did every Monday. “what is there to do on a Monday in this town?” Allison asked.   
“nothing, there is nothing to do in this town on the weekdays. Im kinda wishing for something supernatural to pop out so we can get some distraction.” Stiles said, half joking on the supernatural. Because he indeed wanted a distraction.  
“Don’t jinx it. I like not having to worry about people dying.” scott scowled.   
“we can alway go to the lake and hand around. The day is nice and i’m sure Derek won’t mind the company.” Isaac suggested.   
Everyone smiled a him like he had hit the jackpot. “besides pack meeting tonight.” he added.   
“Alright, i’m gonna head home and pick up some clothing and check in with dad so I’ll meet you guys there in about an hour” Stiles said and headed to his car waving a hand goodbye at the group. Everyone else split up to drive up to dereks.

-

“DAAAAD!” Stiles yelled as he walked through the front door. He was greeted with the empty sound of the the house and wooing of the A/C. He sighed and threw his bag on the couch in the living room and made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He found a note from his dad on the fridge.   
“Happy last day of school!  
I’ll be out late tonight, the station is helping with a case in the south county, so make dinner for one. And stay out of trouble. I’ll be really busy so don’t call me unless its important. But you can still text me.   
Again, stay out of trouble.  
Love, Dad.”  
He smiled at the note and set in down on the kitchen top and made his way to his room to pick out some swim wear and extra change of clothes. Not that he needed them, but usually on pack meeting nights he ended up, one way or another, sleeping over at Dereks house. 

He had even shared the bed with him on multiple occasions when the rest of the pack stayed as well. There had even been cuddling. But he wasn’t gonna tell anyone about it and he was pretty sure derek would go to the grave with this secret. 

The last year in their relationship had been a weird one. A good weird that is. Derek for one learned how to communicate more that one word sentences, and stiles, well he tried not to get on his nerve so much. 

They saved each others lives on a constant basis, and derek had even shared some of his life with stiles that one time they were trapped and they thought they were gonna die for sure. 

Stiles really didn’t know what to call their relationship. The amount of flirting that happened between him and derek was ridiculous, but both were too chicken to do anything about it. Even though both obviously knew how the other one felt. 

-

Stiles had everything ready to head out the door when the brain splitting head ache kicked in again, this time it came with a hatchet, his vision went blurry and then, nothing. Five minutes later Stiles woke up feeling disoriented on the floor of his room. 

The first thing he did was bring his hand up to his face. At this action, he came to the realization that there was a large mass on his forehead. Stiles ran to the bathroom mirror and looked, the rest of his skin looked better in comparison to a few hours prior, but there was a large, very large thing (for lack of a better word) that had taken place on his forehead.   
-  
“EMERGENCY!!! EMERGENCY!!! COME TO MY OUSE NOW! ALONE!” Stiles scream into his phone with scott at the other end. “Is everything ok? Are you hurt? What is it?” Scott replies attentively and worry pouring in his words. “Nothing life threatening. Just come. A-L-O-N-E.” Stiles emphasizes “best friend emergency.” Stiles adds.

He hadn’t called out a best friend emergency since junior year when a girl convinced Stiles to go skinny dipping with her in the school swimming pool and she had ran with his clothes leaving only his cellphone and shoes behind. 

Scott had to give Stiles his gym clothes to wear the rest of the day. 

“okay, okay. I’ll be over in a minute.” Scott said rapidly and hanging up on him. Fifteen minutes later scott was at his window.

“dude what…” Scott almost fell back at the sight. He grasped on to the window ledge and pulled back into stiles room inspecting stiles carefully. “what is that?” Scott asked amazed. 

“fuck if I know! I got a head ache and passed out, then I woke up with this on my head!” Stiles replied frantically pointing at the blob/horn/thing striking out from his forehead. “thats the biggest zit I’ve ever seen!” Scott said with wide eyes. 

“its not a fucking zit. I tried to pop it and nothing. And I tried to stick a needle in it to see if it would pop and it won’t go in to my skin, think you could rip it off with your claw?” Stiles asked hopefully. “I could… try, I mean. Are you sure?” His face scrunched. “yes i’m sure” Stiles said without thinking. 

Scotts claws were out in a second and …… nothing. Scott tried again, this time with not just one nail. All he did was move stiles head to the side. “what the fuck is that, my claws just bounce off!” Scott exclaimed even more surprised.

“you think im cursed?” Stiles asked looking more stressed than before. “Could be, we should go to deaton. Or maybe see if Lydia can help.” Scot suggested  
“no, no, no, no, no, no lydia. I’ll go to deaton tomorrow. You go back and have fun. i’m gonna google-fu this bitch.” Stiles said pushing stiles towards the window. “Don’t tell anyone” Stiles adds pushing scott out the window. 

Stiles put a hat on and sat on the computer to try and figure out what was wrong with him.

-

Stiles was woken up by a painful hit on the head, then he proceeded to fall from his chair. He laid on the floor looking up at a very grumpy Derek. “you didn’t come.” Derek pouted.

“I had…. A little predicament.” Stiles said getting up and facing away. Derek place a hand on his shoulder and stiles let out a sigh. “ everything ok?” Derek asked.  
“yeah.” Stiles said, derek caught the irregularity in his heart. “ Stiles.” Derek repeated raisin his voice gradually. He turned the young man around from his shoulder. A little squeak escaped him. Dereks eyes immediately moved to the exact place stiles was trying to hide. 

“what is this?” Derek said pointing at the bulge in his head hidden beneath the hat. Derek reached out and stiles took a step back to dodge. A small growl escaped dereks throat, then he reached to stiles again. This time he didn’t move. 

“i…” Stiles cut himself and shied away from dereks sight. “I don’t know what happening to me” Stiles said looking down at his feet. Derek got in his personal space and with his hand on stiles chin, he guided him til their eyes met. “looks like a severe case of acne.” derek joked. “what ever this is, we’ll figure it out.” Derek smiled. That gave stiles the courage to not go down a spiral of depression. Stiles smiled back.


	2. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art from previous chapter... still working on it tho http://franticfenrir.tumblr.com/image/52394952002

Stiles woke up in a better mood than the prior day… until he went to the bathroom and saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The blob on his forehead had gone from a round protuberance to a pointy horn. “is it possible for a human to turn into a unicorn?” He texts lydia. “what in the world are you talking about?” Lydia replied momentarily. “just this once, don’t argue with me and research this for me. Its important.” Stiles replied now back in his bed throwing a cover over his head. “why does this happen to me?” he asked himself out loud.  
His phone rang a second later, not lydia.  
\- things are getting a little complicated out here son.  
-Everything is alright, but it looks like im gonna be out of town for at least a day or two more. Ill call you tonight.  
-Keep your phone on you. And stay out of trouble.  
He read the texts one after the other. “you sure you are ok dad?” Stiles texts back  
don’t worry, just the usual unexplainable things occurring, trying to crack this case. And see if you can stay with scott. I don’t want you unsupervised for so long.  
“Ha! I’ll be fine. Now go save the day, love you.” Stiles smiles at his phone. (Something supernatural) he thinks to himself.  
love you too.  
“has anything crossed the borders into pack territory recently?” he texted derek. “not that i’m aware of. Why do you ask?” Derek replied immediately. “my dad is having to deal with a case in the south county and he described it as “unexplainable”. Maybe it could be supernatural related.” Stiles hits send.  
He gets no reply from lydia or derek. By noon he had already called scott to make sure he could pass by Deaton’s office. Made himself lunch, got his disguise on and left to the vets office.

-

 

“I really don’t know what to tell you. In all my years, I don’t remember seeing anything like this” Deaton looks at him puzzled and a little disturbed running his hand against his chin. “it could be a curse, but none that I’ve seen before” he adds and steps out without a hint. Stiles sits there waiting, his phone vibrates. Its lydia finally. “nothing” he read on the text. A second text followed. “is everything ok?” he replied “i’m fine, dealing with something now. But deaton is helping me take care of it, no worries :)”.  
Deaton comes back in with a book in his hand and shaking his head. He lifts his head and makes eye contact with stiles. “there is nothing, its not even possible to curse someone into being a unicorn. One has to be truly pure of soul to be able to cast it. And the person who is being inflicted has to as well. We both here know you aren’t.” he joked a little at the end giving smile a soft smile. “but ill keep looking, ill make a few calls and see what I can find. In the mean time. Im gonna need you to spit here and fill this with your urine.” he added and handed stiles two flask. Then pointed stiles to the bathroom.

On his way out he stops to tell scott the news, or the lack of. “hey!” Stiles smiled at scott. “good to see you are in a better mood.” scott said “any news” he added. Stiles shook his head and sighed. “nothing, but deaton says hell keep looking.” scott nodded in reassurance. “come by dereks tonight, everyone is getting together. Ill make sure jackson keeps his mouth shut.” Scott said and walked stiles out. Stiles nodded and smiled. 

\- 

Stiles stay in his jeep parked outside Derek’s house. There was a line of cars beside his, meaning he was the last one to arrive. He wanted to start up his car again and drive off. He almost did. Until derek showed up, walking out the door like he owned the place (well, he did. But you know what I mean.) he approached Stiles car and opened the door for him standing at a distance to give Stiles space to walk out. Stiles finally looked up from the steering wheel at derek. “hi” stiles said half smiling. Derek nodded “ coming in?” he asked. “i...ok” And stiles finally turned and leapt out of his car. They walked to the door of the house and derek stopped him for a moment before entering. Stiles turned to face him wondering what he had done now. “you don’t need this here” Derek said taking stiles hat of his head. “but” Stiles tried to retaliate. Derek cut him off with a growl. “if anyone makes a comment, ill deal with them.” Derek reassured him.

They all ended up having a good day together as a pack. Jackson had tried him a few times but scott and derek were there to shut him up fast enough to not make stiles go back into his pit of depression. Video games and pizza had been a thing.  
The afternoon sun heated up the house, which still lacked a proper A/C so they decide to hit the lake. Even derek joined in the shenanigans.  
Stiles went to the bathroom to change into his swimming trunks. He pealed his shirt of and stretched his arms and neck out in an attempt to make his bones crack. And he turned his hear his eyes caught a glimpse of something shinny on his skin. He focused his vision. His shoulders reflecting the light that came through the window slightly. He pressed his hand against this skin. The scales were a mixture of hard and soft. He looked back at the mirror to realize that they reached from his shoulder to the middle of his back. He sighed and put his shirt back on. 

Everyone was splashing in the lake, derek spaced out from the rest floating while the other made a commotion, playing games and attempting to drown each other. Stiles sat by the lake under the shadow of a tree looking at his friends all have fun. Not that he minded. He had a book in hand and drifted through the pages, not really being able to concentrate with the though of his back in mind.  
He didn’t feel like exposing his smelly frustration to the noses of the werewolves so he jumped up and ran to his car. “I’ll see you guys later” Stiles yelled loud enough for even the other humans to hear and he jumped in his car without waiting for a reply from anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was almost completely down by the time stiles reached his driveway. Time seemed to be passing slowly, which made it even more painful because his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what was wrong with him.  
He tried to relax, got in the bathroom and decided to take a bath.  
After an hour of soaking and lots and lots of thinking, he grabbed a sponge and tried to scrub the scales away with all his strength. In the end, all he did was make them shine even more. He was so mad, he made fists and he felt his blood boiling hot. His hands grew red and under the water they started to bubble. He realized what was going on and jumped frightened. It stopped immediately.

He was tired of thinking, so he went to his medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of xanax, it was expired but there where still a few pill in the bottle. Not like he hand’t taken expired adderall before, so he figured, what the hell! and popped one in his mouth.  
His cellphone rang a few minutes later after he was already waiting in bed for the pill to kick in. “hey dad” he said, happy with the distraction. “everything ok?” he added.  
“everything is fine. The case is still unsolved but I have paper work to fill, I should be back tomorrow night or the morning after, can’t miss your big day!” his dad exclaimed with excitement. “my big day?” Stiles had no idea what his dad was talking about. “yeah, you should check the mail, see if any early birthday cards have arrived. You know your grandma always send you something in advance” his dad said. “oh right, I’ll do that tomorrow, i’m already in bed” Stiles said, how could he forget his own birthday? Finally legal and out of school, then he remembered what he was dealing with. “why in bed so early? Its barely 9, you feeling ok?” The sheriff said concerned. “yeah, just had a long day, call me tomorrow, kay?” stiles said “ok kiddo, good night.” his dad said “ goodnight.” stiles said and clicked, finally feeling the effects of the xanax, his eyes were getting heavy. He grabbed his phone and sent an mass text ‘goodnight see y’all tomorrow :)’ to the pack just to give the impression that he was alright. 

He woke up to another mysterious change, his hands and feet looked swollen, and like they had grown. His feet were hairy and not in the normal way. He looked like he had two rodents sitting on top of his feet. His hands looked aged and his nails looked an odd purple and back color in mixed stripes. 

He tried to deal with the hair, only to find it breaking the razor. He was glad his father had bigger feet than him, so he borrow his shoes. As for his hands, gloves had to do.  
He paced back and forth in his room for a good hour and sat on his computer to search for all of the new things that had show. 

Multiple web-sights shoed malformations, photoshop, and a lot of fake stories. He texted deaton to see if there were any news, only to received a text back that everything seemed normal. And he wasn’t about to go back again with his new acquirements to feel like a lab rat under experiments. His phone rang again.  
“there is a dead body in the woods” Scott said. Yes! Distraction, Stiles though “oh no!” He said. “well more like half a dead body, actually, only a leg.” Scott added “do we know what it is yet?” Stiles asked “we know its not a werewolf, and that it likes human flesh. Thats about it” Scott said “alright, any new information, send it my way.” Stiles said “will do.” Scott said and hung up. 

Good something to distract himself. Research would sure make his mind diverge from his situation. His phone rang again, SourWolf he read across his phone screen and a picture of the back of dereks head on top of the name, he had managed to sneak the shot at one of the meetings. “Hey Der, Scott informed me already.” Stiles said “I know, I just want you to come over. I don’t want you alone. You live right across the edge of the forest. I need to know you’ll be safe here with the rest of the pack.” Derek said in his regular deep and sexy alpha voice. “I’ll be fine. All my doors and windows are locked.” Stiles said. “I won’t feel alright if I know you aren’t protected by pack, I’ll be distracted. And if I find what ever this thing is, I don’t want to be distracted.” Derek said. He had a point. He wasn’t gonna argue dereks safety. “Alright but I need a favor.” Stiles said in submission. “what do you need?” Derek asked. “i’m gonna need to use your room. And i’m gonna need everyone to not come in. And please don’t ask me why. Ill tell you after we find this thing.” Stiles said, he lied, he was for sure not telling him, mush less showing anyone what was happening to him. Derek didn’t argue, he knew that reassuring him with information afterward would be enough to get the permission. 

 

He packed his laptop and changed his shirt to a long sleeve, grabbed the his bag and the bestiary and locked the door behind him. He really really hoped he got to dereks before everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up 5 minutes later, his face was on the steering wheel of his car, and he was still parked in his driveway. ‘thank god’ he thought to himself.   
He knew something else might have shown up in his body, it was only logical. He was always sleeping or passing out whenever new things appeared. 

He looked at his face in the rear view mirror and his face looked unchanged. He inspected more closely and realize that his ears had changed. He had pointy ears now. ‘gosh, I look like a hag unicorn big foot elf thing’ he thought. 

He put his seat belt on and started the car, he threw his head back into the seat and went to rub his neck, only to be met with another protuberance coming out of his neck. He jumped in his seat and looked in the mirror once more. There wasn’t only one, but two horns coming out from each side of his neck. He panicked for a moment. Then he realized he really didn’t have time for such luxuries in this time of supernatural drama.   
Some how he got over the shock very quickly.   
Then again he had to deal with the other new body acquirements, so that could have been it. He looked around in his car for something to cover himself with, an old scarf under his passenger seat had to do.   
He wrapped around his neck and drove of to the hale house.

-

There where no cars in the driveway, he sure was happy about that. He ran into the house saying “hello” to derek who could probably hear him from any rom in the house. He didn’t wait for a reply or for derek to appear. He ran right up to dereks room and locked the door behind him.

“stiles?” derek said knocking on the door. “yes?” he replied. “everything alright?” Derek asked. Stiles knew derek would hear past his lie, so he wrote down on a piece of paper and threw it under the door. Derek picked it up. ‘im fine, we’ll talk about this later. Go be super hero and text me with any new information. Now go away.’ Derek gave a sigh and backed away from the door. “everyone is arriving now, Erica will stay in the house with you. Let her know if you need anything. Ill make sure she doesn’t go in.” Derek said.  
“thank you” stiles replied and went back to the now open laptop on top of dereks bed.

-

“don’t go into my room” derek tells erica as he walks by her. “why? Did you leave your sex toys out?” she says teasing. He gives her a glare but her smirk doest leave her face. “stiles is there, he needs privacy.” derek replies. 

“oh, so you did leave your sex toys out.” Erica laughs and lydia smacks the back of her head. Erica growls and derek shoots her a red eyed look, then she shuts up.

“keep your ears on stiles, hell let you know if he needs anything” he says to erica “we are leaving” he directs to lydia, jackson and scott, and they walk in line behind him as they exit the house.

-

Stiles spends the few hours in dereks room mainly looking up his condition, until he finally gets a call from scott.  
“hey! Everything ok?” stiles say  
“as good as we could be, we found the killer.” Scott replied sounding agitated.  
“ok, what is it? Did you guys kill it?” he says hoping.   
“not killed yet. it seems to be some kind of shape shifter, with a taste for human flesh. See if you can find a weakness, we are tracking him now. Call me back if you find anything.” Scott says and hangs up without waiting for reply from stiles. ‘rude’- stiles texts him.  
He goes through his files and finds the creature. But his information seems misleading, specially since it says that shape shifters are human mentally and emotionally even when shifting into other forms. So either this guy was a cannibal, or it had gone mental.

The bestiary was no help at the end. And he had nothing on his laptop that could really help, so he decided to do the next smartest thing. Call a supernatural killing expert. 

“hey allison!” Stiles greeted. “hey stiles! Whats up?” She replied.  
“I need a favor.” he said.

-

Erica had fallen asleep doing nothing. when she woke up, the house was silent. More than she expected it to be. She went up to dereks bedroom and knocked, there was no answer, and no heartbeat to hear. She barged in to find an open window and a note on dereks bed:  
“I’ll be back soon, no I wasn’t kidnaped. Don’t freak out, and don’t tell the others. -Stiles”  
Erica freaked out. She ran out the house and into the road following stiles smell. He was heading into town. And two miles in, she decided to turn back for a car… dereks car. She wasn’t going to damage her shoes if stiles was going into town. She would have if he had gone into the forest, so she figured he’d be safe..er.  
She followed the smell to the argent house. But the house was empty. It took her a few minutes to pick up the scent again. This time she ended up at the vets office where she found Allison and deaton. 

“hey!” she greeted them agitatedly.   
“what brings you around ms. Reyes?” deaton says as he nods his head greeting. Allison nods and smiles.

“um, have any of you seen stiles? I was on babysitting duty and I fell asleep. He wast supposed to leave the house.” She says. “yes he came by looking for some herbs, he says he was gonna take them to derek to help him with something they re working on.” deaton says and his expression changes from relaxed to worried.

“oh great, did he say where he was gonna meet derek?” erica asks  
“no, but I saw him make a turn into the preserve, so im pretty sure somewhere in the middle of the forest.” allison replies. “kay, thanks!” erica waves and jumps back into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

To Ericas luck, Stiles was very clumsy. So he left her a pretty obvious path to follow. His scent lingered in the trail an it was becoming stronger. It took her only a few minutes to come behind the heave clothed boy crouching behind a tree.

“why the fuck did you leave?!” she shouted.  
He covered her mouth with his mitten covered hands and shushed her.   
“keep it down and don’t do anything until I tell you.” he replied

Erica could hear the commotion hear by after finally focusing, not on stiles. The roars and grunts coming from a near location, probably in their line of visibility, but she wasn’t going to move and mess up whatever stiles was doing. So she held back and crouched next to stiles.

“what are you doing?” She asked. “put this over your nose and mouth and don’t breathe in too much.” Stiles replied handing her a bandana. Her face twisted in disgust when the herbs mixed together. 

“a little something for our shapeshifter friend over there.” Stiles said smiling. “and god, what the hell are you wearing? You must be dying in all those clothes.” Erica said.  
“it was a necessity” He replied digging his neck into the scarf. 

-

The man they were fighting was built like derek, but when it came to looks it was something to run away from. The man had scars all over the face and a dead eye that was fully white. His face looked aged and his hair was almost white, defiantly grandpa status. 

He was fast when it came to his shifts, one second he was a bear being thrown against a tree, the next a monkey climbing to avoid a pair of claws, then an elephant swiping away 3 wolves with his trunk.   
The wolves had been fighting for a good hour now, lydia standing on the sidelines avoiding the man, holding up a magic barrier to not let him escape. She had shocked him back several times when he had attempted to do so. She wasn’t strong enough to summon anything yet, she was only able to manipulate the elements around her… and the power plant that was near the preserve was a great source. 

Everyone was pretty beaten up, with the exception of scott who had managed to avoid any claws or teeth going into his skin, but still bruised from being thrown around. Next to that derek was the bloodiest of them all, the cuts, scrapes and bruises appeared. Only to be healed and reopened again by another attack. 

-

“when I tell you, go to lydia and tell her to drop the barrier.” Stiles told erica. He was finishing up the powdered concoction and putting it into a ziplock baggie. “go” stiles said pointing in lydia’s direction and erica jumped to it.

She got to her destination and told lydia what to do and gave out a howl both to signal stiles and distract the shape shifter.   
With the howl, stiles jumped to his feet and ran to the bull in front of him. Like planned he threw the powder on his face, leaving a very human naked man in front of him coughing his lungs out. Derek jumped to rip flesh, only to be met by the soil. The man was now a mouse running in between stiles feet. 

Then there was a tiger clawing at stiles back ripping through layers of clothing, the pressure of the slash threw him forward and he landed on his face. He got up quicker than derek did, surprisingly not in pain. He was mad, he didn’t have any weapons but he was so angry he threw himself forward and he was met with the claws of a bear. He felt the claws, he heard the rip, yet there was no pain. 

The shape shifter backed away and laughed, low and raspy “what the fuck are you? Freak.” He said. Stiles realized then that his clothes had been ripped to nothing, only pants, shoes and mittens remaining. 

He closed his hands into fists, his body felt like it was going to catch on fire. His hands were burning. “IM NOT A FREAK!” Stiles screamed and he threw his hands forward. His mittens disintegrated and a beam of green light glowed from his hands, shooting out a ray onto the shape shifter.

There where only two legs and nothing else where the man once stood. His hands where still freaky and steam was coming from them like steam off boiling water. 

He looked back to see everyone staring at him in horror. Scott and jackson both taking a few steps back in fright and lydia covering her mouth with her hands. Derek’s face was emotionless, but he retreated as well. 

Stiles felt alone and scared. He felt like a monster, so he ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm so late with the updates, work has been killing me and i had no time to even upload this. hope you all enjoy.

Running, it was something he had always been good at. Not just from his thoughts, he was physically good at running as well. Even if he was just a scrawny guy with barely any upper body strength. His legs never failed him. One of the only things he had gained from playing lacrosse.

He ran with his eyes closed, angry and scared, he could feel pushing through plants. Things brushing past his face. Kicking things. He didn’t know how far or how long he ran for but once he finally opened his eyes he knew he was very well out of the beacon hills preserve. The trees around him looked a different shade of green, the smell of the forest had changed around him. And everything was too quiet.

-

Nobody moved an inch to chase after stiles, Derek could feel the confusion and how scared everyone around had become. He could smell the burnt flesh from the remains of the shifter, he himself felt confused.

“what the hell was that?!” Jackson said finally breaking the silence, looking at Scott for an answer. Derek and Lydia turned expecting an answer as well.   
“i… I don’t know, I’m just as surprised as you guys.” Scott replied looking at the ground, his eyes shifting like if trying to search for something in his brain from the past that could hold an answer.

Derek started to head towards the direction stiles ran of to. He was halted by a hand in his shoulder. “where are you going?” Jackson asked, sounding like a psycho needy girlfriend.   
“i’m going after him.” derek said firmly.  
“the fuck you are! Didn’t you just see what he did? He could kill you! Then we’d be running around without an alpha.” Jackson snapped back.  
“we have to do something, we need to know what wrong with him.” Lydia said

Everyone just stood in their place for another long moment.

“I’m gonna go see Deaton, I need to see if he might have an answer for this.” lydia added and finally moved, erica followed her still quiet in shock and speechless.

“I’m going to his house. He has to go there at some point.” Scott said  
“Ok, ill go too.” derek said  
“no, I’m pretty sure he is scared shitless. If he becomes a threat I’m positive he won’t hurt me.” Scott said

Derek nodded in silence, he knew stiles would never hurt him either. He knew he would hurt himself before he hurt anyone else. He just hoped stiles didn’t know how to.

-

Stiles walked along the side of a river until he came to a pretty large lake. He sat closely by the water looking at his reflection. ‘What the hell was wrong with him’ he wondered. He looked at his hands then back to the reflection of his face in the water. 

A glow in the distance caught his eye, something was approaching him. Gliding across the water. Whatever it was, he didn’t move. If it was something that could kill him, he thought he might as well die now before he turned into something worse.

 

-

Scott was woken up by the sheriff. Yeah, Scott had fallen asleep waiting for stiles. How typical.  
“Hey son, did Stiles ditch you?” the sheriff asked smiling.  
Scott finally realized he had fallen asleep, Stiles wasn’t in the house, and the sheriff was there in his face, asking him about his son.

“um, ah.. “ Scott couldn’t form the words in his mouth.  
“is everything ok?” the sheriff asked  
“um, no. I mean, yes. I … I don’t know” scott finally said in defeat.  
The sheriff suddenly panicked and grabbed Scott by his shoulders “Is Stiles ok?”  
“i.. I don’t know. He kinda ran away.” scott said  
“what do you mean kinda ran away” the sheriff yelled  
“well, there is something going on with him. Ok.” scott paused. “ok, i’m gonna tell you but its gonna sound really crazy, and you are just gonna have to believe me. I have proof. So let me tell you everything. You should sit down.”

The sheriff didn’t say anything, he sat and Scott began to tell him … everything.

-

“what are you?” Stiles asked the glowing lady.  
She was pale, large eyes on her face the he could only compare to a bee. Two antennas at the top of her head and silver locks that reached her shoulders.  
She gave a soft giggle, “like you, young one, I am not from this world.”  
“what do you mean? i’m nothing like you. You… you’re beautiful, and I’m, well. This.” he gestured to himself.  
“oh, but you are so beautiful, you are just going through your transformation. Just like every Tamaranean does when they reach their adulthood.”   
“Tamawhatnow?!” Stiles exclaimed.

-

“His mother was a Tamaranean” the Sheriff told Scott. After hearing everything Scott had said, altho he excluded the part where stiles killed the shifter. Only saying how he had shot a laser out of his hand.

“whats that?!” scott asked now intrigued.  
“A Tamaranean, she is an alien, as in from another planet. She was a runaway princess from outer space.” The Sheriff confessed in defeat letting his head fall and covering his face with his hands.  
“So Stiles is half Alien!!!?” Scott exclaimed in excitement.  
“yes. But we thought he was human. She told me he was. He didn’t show any powers at birth. Scott you have to find him and bring him back. What I was dealing up in north county was something alien. I realize now that something might have found stiles. His mother, she used to encounter others from time to time, bounty hunters trying to take her back and she had to kill them. He doesn’t know any of this. So please. Go find him.”

Scott nodded and jumped out the window without a word, disappearing into the mass of trees in front of the stilinski house, then a howl was heard from the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized just now that i hadn't posted this :((

“You will soon become a Chrysalis, a rare but most beautiful creature. Every tamaranean like yourself goes through the change in a different way, you are one to become a powerful warrior.” The creature explained as she made her way to stiles. 

He was in shock, he fell to the ground on his butt and stared down at his hands, his mind was racing a mile a minute, a question popped up one after the other.  
The alien creature crouched beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder then backed away. His body move on his own and he was now laying on the grown.  
“what did you do to me?” he said in a frightened tone.  
“I’ve done nothing, this is all part of your transformation” the alien said staring him down.  
He didn’t notice how or when but there was a crystal like cocoon now surrounding his lower body, and it was growing. In a few seconds it grew form above his knees to his lower abdomen. “what gonna happen to me?” Stiles asked the alien.  
“You should not worry, I will eat you before you finish transforming, I think you’ll be one most delicious.” the alien said, her voice changing from soft to rough and almost squeaky at the same time. “what?! Eat me?” he exclaimed and begun to yell for help, but it was only for a second before the crystal cocoon fully covered him and muffled his voice.

-

Lydia had returned with nothing from deaton. Everyone just waited for scott at dereks pacing around the whole house.  
Everyone heard scott running a mile before he got to the house, then he finally bust through the door.  
“So? Did Styles return home?” Erica asked.  
“No, but I know what wrong with styles. We have to go find him, he could be in danger. Ill explain on the way.  
Everyone ran out the door in a second making their way to the last place they’d seen styles.   
“explain” derek said as he ran.  
“he’s an alien. Or half alien actually.” scott said  
“what? How is that even possible?” Jackson said  
“It his mother, she was some runaway alien, and she was royalty from another planet. She hid on earth, met the sheriff and poof styles happened, they both though styles was fully human because of his lack of powers at birth.” Scott said  
“Huh, an alien, yes believable, his awkwardness is inhuman. The royalty part I don’t buy it.” Jackson said and laughed a little  
“no wonder his so smart, he had to be alien to be able to compete with me.” Lydia exclaimed.  
“we have to find him fast, his father said something about bounty hunters from outer space that might want to capture him and take him to his home planet. He said he was dealing with something alien related when he left town, so they could be near.” scott said.  
They made It to the place where styles had killed the shifter, they sniffed the area and headed in the direction where he had taken off. The trail was very easy to follow. Footsteps and broken branches created a path. Soon to be more noticeable, as the path was leaving the preserve there where broken trees on the path they where following.  
“you think it was him that did this?” derek asked scott  
“well, I wouldn’t be surprised… did you hear that?” Scott said  
Something had caught his ear, it was quiet but familiar.   
“thats stiles! He’s close, and he’s screaming, lets go!” Derek said, running now a little faster in the direction of the sound. “everyone focus, we don’t know what we are up agains, and lydia. See if you can protect us somehow.” derek added

-

“Your screams are only making me more hungry, do try to keep calm, I don’t want to eat you before you are ready.” the alien said.  
Stiles was fully wrapped in the cocoon which had now turned from its crystal for to a solid material, the only source of information he could perceive was sound, but it was limited. He had given up, he felt alone and hurt, so he stopped struggling and relaxed, waiting for the inevitable.

-

Jackson stopped abruptly, making everyone else come to a halt behind him. Lydia stopped conjuring wind to keep up and everything went really quiet. “look” he said as he crouched and pointed in the direction of the alien. Everyone got down into predatory position. “you think thats it?” scott asked. “yes, and thats stiles, warped up in that thing.” derek said. “how do you know its him?” scott asked. “his heartbeat, can’t you hear it?” derek replied, scott gave him a funny look, then nodded. Derek looked at lydia and have her a nod, she knew what to do, so she sat in her place and begun casting a protection spell. Then the wolves charged.

-

Stiles could hear commotion, going on outside, he though it was his time to go. So he shut his eyes really tight and yelled “just do it already!”   
Then he felt a crack in the cocoon followed by a worried voice “stiles, can you hear me?!” it was derek. “I’m getting you out of here, just hold on.” he added.  
“no, i’m a monster, you saw what I did, what I look like. Just let me die.” Stiles cried.  
“no! Shut up.” derek grunted.  
Outside the rest of the pack was having a hard time keeping the alien away from styles, to their luck they had lydia on their side, but even so, the giant humanoid spider crab was way stronger than all of them. It managed to make it pass the betas and threw derek to the side making him fly off against a tree a few meters away.   
“you won’t spoil my dinner, ill save you canines for dessert.” the creature roared and picked up styles and dove in for the kill with its giant fangs, only to be met by a fireball in the face that basted the creature back and made it drop styles. Lydia was awesome. 

Derek ran to stiles once more and clawed at the cocoon finally making a dent in it.  
“stop derek! Im a monster” stiles yelled as derek pulled him out.   
Derek pulled him into his arms and said “you look fine to me.” bringing a piece of the chrysalis to let styles see his reflection. He looked like himself again, better, he’d say.  
They all turned to the roaring sound of the alien screaming in anger.  
“you ruined my meal! Ill kill you all!! You’re first tamaranian!” the alien squealed.  
It charged towards stiles, the wolves charged as well, but she dodged them swiftly until she was in front of both derek and stiles. Derek threw himself at her but again he was thrown out of the way.   
She was on top os styles ready to swing her claw at him, next thing everyone sees Is an alien being shot up 5 meters in the air by a green beam. Then landing across the clearing they where in.   
“You’re done here!” stiles said, he was on his feet. His eyes were glowing green matching a glow of his hands. She got up and charged again, stiles ran in her direction and punched the living out of the giant alien. Stiles was wining agains a giant monster 3 times his size. Everyone stay looking in shock.   
“lydia pin it down!” stiles screamed. As soon as the words left his mouth there where vines growing under the alien. “help me finish this!” he added directing himself to the wolves.  
Isaac and erica helped finish pining the lower body down while scott and jackson pulled on its hands. “mind giving me a claw here buddy?” stiles reached out to derek who in a second was beside him clawing away the head of the alien.

**Author's Note:**

> i was a little drunk towards the end, so idk if it turned out ok, a few more chapters to come tho. hope you enjoy!


End file.
